Hakujitsumu
by DirectionOfTime
Summary: The war's over and Kakashi is safely back in Konoha, with little else to occupy him, he finds himself gravitating towards his pink haired former student. It isn't long before he starts to wonder if it's all too good to be true. KakaSaku. Fluff and angst. Spoilers up to 698.


**Hakujitsumu**

_Super thank you to NeonAnything for her wonderful KakaSaku drawings which inspired a part of this story and her permission for me to use one of her characters! ^_^ as well as comic strip I found on tumblr which also inspired this one shot ^_^ _

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood leaning against the tree trunk as he waited for the end of the working day to finally reveal itself; it seemed to get later and later every day, though he couldn't pretend that he <em>absolutely<em> hated it. His single visible eye flicked up towards to the still empty doorway before back down to the book in his hand, it's covered was a deadly-dull grey with the equally boring title of _The Curation and Ornamental Uses of Susuki Grass in Feudal Japan. _So it was a _slight_ change to his more preferred reading material… or perhaps, it would be more accurate to say that it was, actually, _no_ change at all. It was still _Icha Icha_ underneath, but due to the developments of his personal life over the past several years (the most notable, his friend's had laughed, at being his sudden grasp of modesty) had effected a radical change to many of his usual habits and had, for the first time in his life, felt a little bit awkward walking around Konoha with such "adult" literature so obviously on display with his four year old daughter skipping around in front of him.

The doorway ahead was crammed with students in a moment and it was even less time before the subject of his thoughts found him,

"Papa!" She gleefully exclaimed, appearing in front of him in a split second with her arms outstretched, waiting for him to pick her up which he dutifully did after setting his book into his back pouch; he had thought that maybe since she was now in the academy she would start to feel a little embarrassed at being held by her father on the way home, but she'd shown no signs of discomfort and regularly sought out a cuddle from her father whether at home or in public. He himself found it a _tiny_ bit embarrassing when he was trying to look like the scary and formidable Copy Ninja in front of any visiting shinobi to the village and Misaki found him. Of course, he told others that it was just another skill set in his repertoire, though it was a hard sell, even to himself. Her mother commented, with a cheeky smile, that it clearly ran in the family, since neither female member of the Hatake family could get enough of one of his hugs. Kakashi had rolled his eyes at her choice of words, though a tiny, smug smile had settled itself on his masked lips for many hours afterwards… until he'd again left the house and entered the real world.

"So, Misaki, what did you learn today?" He asked after placing a small, masked kiss on her cheek as he set off wandering down the road towards their home;

"Yuuta-sensei told us all about chakra and how we make it and what we use it for, he says we're going to start making it tomorrow," She chattered in one long breath, causing Kakashi to chuckle slightly at her choice of words - as if they were going to crack eggs, add flour and butter into a bowl and mix it to form chakra;

"Well, it takes hard work, but I've no doubt you can do it," He offered along with a small squeeze before he shifted her up to sit on his shoulder, keeping one hand of her calf and feeling her little hands weave into his fluffy hair,

"How do _you_ make chakra?" She asked after a moment, "Can you show me?" Because that was such a simple question,

"Ah, well, at your level you have start from scratch which takes a lot of physical exercise and concentration,"

"Aww…" She whined pathetically,

"I know, it sounds boring, but think of all the cool jutsus you'll be able to do?" He offered, knowing exactly what buttons to press to get his ninja-crazy daughter to cooperate,

"Yea! I wanna do chidori and shadow clones!" She almost shouted, causing him to wince slightly at how close she was to his uncovered ear,

"All in good time," He offered gently, knowing just _how_ much time it would take her - assuming she was capable - of completing the shadow clone technique; the chidori was, unfortunately, beyond her grasp without a sharingan. A sudden mass of orange came hurrying towards them,

"Hey, Kakashi! How ya doin'?" It was Naruto who grinned upon the sight of his former sensei, "Hey Misaki-chan, good day at the academy?"

"You're so _slow_ Naruto-nii-chan!" She replied obstinately, "The academy finished _ages_ ago,"

"It's only been five minutes," Corrected Kakashi, "Busy day?"

"Yea, the daimyo nearly talked my ear off and Hinata's been feeling really sick today so she couldn't pick up Iruka,"

"Ah, that's sad to hear, has she got a bug?"

"Haha, no, she's actually pregnant again, even though she'd sworn that she'd never let me touch so much as her hand again after her morning sickness last time,"

"Congratulations… and my condolences to Hinata,"

"Oi! That's not funny! I feel really bad for her… what a good thing for a queasy stomach?"

"I have no idea, but I'll ask or you can pop over later, if she's really feeling bad,"

"Ah, I might have to, I managed to swindle the rest of the day off,"

"I'll let her know, so she can brew something for Hinata,"

"Thanks, Kakashi, but I gotta run, or Iruka'll never forgive me," He dashed off down the road, waving a goodbye at the two;

"Bye, Naruto,"

"Bye, Naruto-nii-chan," Misaki mimicked, "Is he coming for dinner?"

"Probably not,"

"Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"What's 'pregnant'?"

"Uhh…."

* * *

><p>It had taken months of searching, day and night as he sifted through the hundred of thousands of buds before he'd found the two that he wanted. He took it as the middle finger of fate that they'd been within ten feet of each other barely a meter or two from where he'd started his search almost three months before; so long had it taken for him to double back and restart in another location. He'd already spent months prior wandering around, looking for something he couldn't name and as much as he'd searched for it in his childhood, the loneliness found by a world devoid of people he found crushing and intolerable before long. Especially since wherever he went, there where nothing but lifeless spectors dispassionately watching his every movement with invisible eyes. It had taken him months to realise his discomfort and weeks to decide who would make the most sense to wake up first… before squandering months on finding them.<p>

He carefully sliced a kunai through the white bindings before tugging at them, slowly and carefully so that each movement was almost imperceptible; he might as well have felt as if he were the last human on earth, but he sincerely doubted that was the truth and considering his intentions, the worst thing he could do now would be to draw undue attention to himself or his actions. He finally freed the face of his target and watched for a moment at the peaceful, even happy expression on a man that Sasuke, not so very long ago, would have been thrilled to kill.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had set Misaki down at the threshold of their apartment before he searched through to find his wife, unsure if she'd even be home by now or not, after a few minutes of searching he found her lying on their bed taking a nap; he leaning on the door frame to observe her for a few moments. It had taken a few months after the war had finished for him to look around his village without automatically expecting a resurrected corpse of an old enemy to find him, or to stop seeing the shapes of white Zetsu hiding in the leaves of every tree. The days were long and sunny and slowly his instinctive anxiousness that war bred slowly left him and he settled back to his normal timbre - enjoying his time off with a good book high in the nook of a tree. More and more often, though, he accepted the invitations to join his former students for a drink or even a spar with increasing frequency; the very real threat of the war had been enough to cool a lot of Naruto's hot headedness and he was now a far more amiable (and less deafening) drinking-buddy.<p>

Sakura, too, had found her feet during the war, her confidence wasn't boastful, though it was palpable - she'd become so relaxed with everything now that nothing fazed her, not a letcherous old man trying to take advantage of her having a drink, nor a patient with an arterial bleed and not even a ready-to-explode-bouncing-off-the-walls-excited-about-to-be-sworn-in Sixth Hokage that was Naruto. It somehow brought Kakashi himself a sense of peace to see her so at ease in her own life; for so long has she been hot headed and quick to anger it had seemed a real shame to Kakashi for although brilliant, clearly her insecurities were still in her and had been strong enough to fuel those behaviours.

(Of course, she still _did_ have one hell of a temper, but she had at least learned a far better handle on it, her chakra-charged fist was now more likely to be her last response to some stupidity or other rather than her first.)

It hadn't taken long for Kakashi to realise just how strongly and how often he gravitated towards her when they were out, he told himself that it was really just the little things he liked, like her wry humour or the fact she didn't infringe on his personal space. So he spent most of his evenings sat _next_ to her as they drank and chatted their nights away between missions, his mind more often than not recalling the moments in the war where he and Sakura had been side by side watching Naruto and Sasuke battle Otsutsuki; he hadn't really paid much attention at the time, but when he thought back on it, he'd stayed very close to her and she to him. Unconsciously almost, they'd kept at least a hand on each other throughout most of the day and her presence had been a great comfort to him.

More and more often they found themselves at one another apartments, sometimes doing nothing in the same space other than reading over warm sake; for a man who'd spent most of his life alone it surprised him at just how easily he'd adjusted to have Sakura at his side more often than not. Wherever they happened to bump into each other on the street or meet up for lunch, a smile settled itself on his lips as soon as his eye had found her form. By the time he'd realised that he wanted more from their relationship and that it was possible, he'd thought himself into a labyrinth of 'what if's', 'why not's' and 'what about's' - so much so that Sakura had apparently gotten bored waiting for him to make the first move and took it upon herself to pose the question and dig themselves out of their friend-zone rut. They'd been on the way home from the bar when they'd reached his apartment (which was closer than Sakura's) when she stopped them in the deep shadow between two streetlights and placed a hand on his bicep.

"G'night, Kakashi, see you tomorrow," She offered in her typical tone before her other hand jumped to the back of his head and she pressed her lips to his own masked ones. It had been chaste and gentle enough to allow Kakashi to back out had he wanted to, though it had definitely been far too short for his liking. She pulled back (he still frozen in surprise) offered a last little smile before she was gone.

The Copy Nin had let himself into his apartment and spent the rest of the night in a daze: between his subconscious trying sabotage him by excusing her behaviour as just that of a drunk single woman and the conscious part of his brain which had dedicated it's time to memorising Sakura's form and then accurately projecting what she would look like naked… in his bed… waiting for him… and what he'd do to her in that situation, needless to day he barely slept a wink.

As soon as he'd set eyes on the kuniochi he next day, though, his questions had been answered in a heartbeat and the pieces just seemed to fall into place. Nothing had really changed other than the fact that they sat closer to each other, Kakashi didn't have to wear his mask when they were together in private and if they started the evening in one of their apartments, there was a very high chance they'd both still be there in the morning. Their friends and been supportive (perhaps a little _too_ supportive since Kakashi's sharp eye caught copious amounts of money changing hands at the news they had finally become a 'couple' and who had made the first move) and so life had carried on much they way it and before without any more lingering questions hanging over Kakashi's head, though then, he hadn't any idea what was lying in store for him down the line.

After several years (and some nagging from friends) he'd off-handedly asked Sakura if she'd even thought they should get married, of course, if he'd bothered to think about the error with this question (and it's phrasing) would have become painfully clear but alas, he hadn't bothered and Sakura had responded with an ecstatic and emphatic _"Yes!"_ Before chattering away at how happy she was he asked before she was going to have to, without giving him a chance to elaborate that his question had been entirely hypothetical would she be open to the idea? At some point in the indeterminate future?

Though hindsight told him it was perhaps better he didn't get a chance to ask the second question.

Still, she laughed at him for his decidedly _unromantic_ manner of asking essentially took the hard work off his hands for the planning. Still, life had not changed drastically for Kakashi, he still took missions, found himself glad to be home and took the duties of being a husband well within his stride. Just about the time he was beginning to get suspicious of why everything was so easy with Sakura when he'd heard plenty of complains of other married men, life it seemed, had given him more than enough respite and decided it was high time he was back on his toes.

He'd returned from a near three month long reconnaissance mission, almost falling through the door to the apartment - it had been constant movement with more than few enemies to fight who'd happened upon him on his return journey. He wasn't badly injured beyond a few scrapes and bruises but he'd been utterly exhausted; thankfully Sakura had been home and had placed her healing hands on him before he'd even had a chance to explain his injuries. It wasn't long before she'd managed to haul him to his feet and guided him wearily towards the bedroom for him to get some sleep, he pulled off his flak jacket gloves and haitai-ate before tugging her to him for a much needed hug, though she didn't respond with her usual gusto and he could clearly feel the equally unusual lump at her midriff.

He pulled back about to ask if she'd put on weight whilst he was gone but her uneasy smile and the fact her hand had dropped down to it made him pause,

"Uh…"

"Yes, I found out the day after you left on your mission…"

"Um…" He lowered himself to a seat on the bed, unable to form any real words or even blink,

"Just get some rest Kakashi, we can talk about it later," She offered, a little stiffly and she pushed him to lie down and after dropping a small kiss to his cheek left him be, as tired as he was, there was definitely no sleep for him anytime soon.

"Hgn…Kakashi?" The present day kuniochi stirred slightly, her eye cracking open to find him in the doorway,

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you,"

"What time is it?" She asked rhetorically, looking at her clock on the bedside table, "Oh my god! Misaki—"

"It's alright, I already picked her up," He walked over to her as she stood up and pulled her into a warm hug before lowering his mask and kissing her thoroughly.

* * *

><p>"Um…are you <em>sure <em>you wanna do that?" The white, near featureless man asked in a rather hushed tone, obviously nervous,

"It's not real,"

"It's real to them… could be dangerous… maybe there trauma of w—"

"Shut up this is what I am doing, you're supposed to be keeping a look out,"

"Yea, yea, there's no one around for miles,"

"Then stop bothering me," He reached forwards to lift up the exposed eyelid on the man currently slumped, free on the uncomfortable floor.

* * *

><p>It had taken Kakashi a long time to get his head around the idea that he was going to be a father; so much so that he was still wondering how he might phrase the point that he wasn't sure he was quite comfortable with it even as Sakura was being rushed into a ward with Shizune right behind her so that she could give birth. Still, as he found Sakura several hours later, asleep on the bed looking beyond exhausted, he was about to reach out a hand to stroke the top of her head when Shizune reappeared,<p>

"Ah, good, you're here, Kakashi, you might want to meet this one," She grinned and handed small bundle in her arms over to him before he could so much as take a breath, he stared down at the wrapped blanket with a little face peeking out for a few moments before the child opened its eyes to stare back at him.

"She got her father's hair and her mother's eyes," Shizune spoke softly, "Have you chosen a name?" Kakashi ignored her for a moment as he couldn't seem to tear himself away from the enormous green eyes of his daughter,

"I haven't got a clue," He responded a little dumfounded causing Shizune to snort softly in amusement,

"I always liked the name 'Misaki'," Sakura's croaky voice called out, drawing their attentions as Kakashi took a hurried step towards her,

"Sakura! Are you alright? How are you doing? Are you feeling okay?" He asked in a single very fast breath, leaning over her as much as he dared,

"I'm okay, Kakashi," She answered reaching her arms out and he handed her their daughter, "How are you doing? Still thinking about running away?"

"Wh-what? I wasn't—I'd never—" He spluttered in protest, the idea might have terrified him, but he'd never have left Sakura to deal with it all alone; she took a hold of the child, smiling warmly down at it,

"What do you think of the name?"

"Perfect," He flicked his eyes between the, now, two women in his life, "I love you Sakura," He leaned down and tugged at his mask to plant a gentle kiss on her lips, she responded lazily; he pulled away to plant another little kiss on his daughter's forehead, careful not to disturb her. "I love you, too, Misaki,"

Kakashi had definitely been underprepared for just how difficult raising a child could be, as cute and peaceful as she could be when asleep, she was rowdy and unbearably messy when awake. The first few years had definitely put a strain on the previously easy relationship between Kakashi and Sakura and they'd had plenty of quiet arguments which had left a bit more than an uncomfortable knot in his stomach and heavy layer on him, a part that wondered if everything had been a mistake. Those moments never last too long, though, Sakura was quick to try and make amends and as soon as Misaki had been old enough to walk and talk it was a little easier and a little more interesting. One of his favourite memories being one day, when Misaki was about to turn three, he'd summoned Pakkun inside the house (something he hadn't done for many years despite the pugs grumbling about meeting the newest Hatake), the child had immediately fixated on the small dog and rushed over to him. In a surprising fit of good nature on his behalf, he nuzzled up to her and allowed her to stroke his head and ears, until she grabbed one a bit too tightly and he exclaimed,

"Oi! Not so rough! My ears are sensitive," The look on Misaki's face at meeting a talking dog, to what she still grasped as being an impossibility, had been hysterical and had kept Kakashi laughing for days.

Soon enough, she seemed to warm to the idea of being a shinobi which pleased Kakashi and whenever she picked up some skill or other that he taught her, like how to throw a shuriken or dodge simple attacks, it brought a deep pride to his chest he had never thought possible. By the time she entered the academy, everything seemed to have settled down a little more, he and Sakura had far more quality time together and the direction Misaki gained, afforded by academy, meant that home life was a little less chaotic (ever…so…_slightly_ less chaotic). Still, whenever he returned from a mission he was never so glad to be welcomed home by two sets of arms or when Sakura was sent out, having Misaki to focus on made the wait a little more bearable. The thing that had really surprised him, though, was just how protective he'd found himself of her; vainly, he'd once believed that he'd feel as protective of her as he had Team 7 on their first mission - that he'd care and take care of them but it wouldn't be a completely overwhelming feeling.

How wrong he was.

The first day Sakura and Misaki had been allowed home (after Tsunade's endless fussing over her prized student and self-proclaimed god-daughter), Kakashi had carried her and hadn't wanted to risk running with her (not to mention Sakura very clearly telling him she wouldn't be running _anywhere _for a good while, let alone hopping over rooftops a few hours after having given birth) so they walked slow-time. Kakashi still found he could barely keep his eyes off the now peacefully sleeping child in his arms and as soon as the first one had ambushed him, he was half-way to burying a kunai in her throat before he remembered that he was still in Konoha and that he knew this would-be attacker.

"Sakura! What are you doing out of hospital so soon?" Ino exclaimed, grasping her friend in a quick hug before she crooned over Kakashi, desperate to take a peek at the child, "What did you have a boy or girl? Can I hold him… or her?" She asked outstretching her hands.

Kakashi didn't immediately comply, his muscles tensing ever so slightly to draw Misaki a little close to him, not sure he wanted to hand his daughter over to a stranger (Ino was Sakura's friend, not his, so close enough, he petulantly decided), though his hesitation wasn't missed by either kuniochi,

"Hand her over, Kakashi, Ino won't drop her," Sakura encourage, stifling a laugh as Ino reached out to take a hold and Kakashi was force to relinquish, "This is Misaki,"

"Ooh!" Ino almost squealed, as she took a hold of the child, "She's so cute! Guess you can't be too ugly under there, Kakashi, to make a baby this beautiful," She teased, sparing a glance at him, though was met only with his unimpressed glare. From there the ambush of people desperate to steal a glance at the new arrival had been an unending hell for Kakashi, especially when Naruto showed up _with a cold_. At least Sakura was with him on keeping Misaki as far away from the snotty, clumsy boy as possible; even though he whined and pouted and refused to leave the house until Sakura threatened to punch him through the wall. He returned a week later fully recovered, though Kakashi would have still been a little hesitant to let him in were it not for the fact he was already sat on their sofa with Misaki in his arms when he got home.

…

"I should go and say hi," The freshly awoken Sakura pulled away from his hug and went in search of her _miniature _grey-haired terror as Kakashi followed her out of the door, they found Misaki sprawled on the living room floor playing with a few shinobi dolls. She leapt to her feet at he sight of her mother and rushed over to her,

"Mama!"

"Hi, Miskai, how was your day?" Sakura swept the girl into her arms,

"Good! I'm gonna start chakra making tomorrow!"

"Oh? That's good news," Sakura laughed heartily at the same joke Kakashi had earlier, "Are you hungry, Misaki? Would you like okonomiyaki?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed an ecstatic smile jumping to her face,

"What about you Kakashi? Do you fancy okonomiyaki?" They both looked over to him as he'd chosen again to loiter in a different doorway, his arms folded over his chest as he watched his family,

"Sure," He answered an undeniable smile on his face, his mind unable to recall any argument that had come before or why it seemed important, he was left only with the fleeting thought that he'd never been so happy or at peace in his whole life and that the both of them would occupy a very large part of his heart forever.

He stepped off to walk up to them but he suddenly felt as if he'd come back to himself after a blackout - he'd already taken three steps but he wasn't getting any closer to his wife and child; the room was small, within two steps, he should have been able to envelop them both in his arms. He blinked fiercely but things only got darker, they only got further away and he only felt as if he was loosing touch with his reality.

"S-Sakura!" He called, but to himself his voice sounded faded, echoed, even and all the while the world was only getting darker, his eye able to perceive less and less until he was running into a great void of darkness, neither one of his five senses able to tell him anything other than the fact he was clearly not at home.

"Kakashi," A familiar voice called to him from the gloom, though since it belonged to neither Sakura nor Misaki, he ignored it; "Kakashi!" It called again and he found himself seeing a growing light, though from where he couldn't tell; "Wake up," The voice called him again and he dredged the strength from somewhere to force his eye open, being greeted with the sight of his dark-haired former student,

"Sa-Sasuke? Why are you here? Where is—what's going on?" He was about to ask where _they _were, but his brain caught on quickly and he saw that he was still amid piles of rocks, hewn mountains and devastated trees: obviously not in his home in the heart of Konoha.

"You've been under the Infinite Tsukikomi, I woke you up,"

"…" _What. The. Fuck? _Apparently Kakashi's blank and disbelieving expression said it all;

"We defeated Madara and Obito, but apparently 'The Mother' still got us with that chakra tree-thing, everyone else was caught under the genjutsu,"

"…Gen…jutsu? How? I remember every single day, everything from returning to Konoha, to rebuilding to… to… to…"

"To what? I don't know about what you dreamed, but you've been under for six months at the very longest; you're the first I've woken up,"

"I remember the defeat of 'The Mother'… I remember you and Naruto…" Kakashi was grasping at straws, he and Naruto had fought, surely? Torn off each others arms in the process, right? He and Sakura had been side by side for those final days, hadn't they?

"I guess he must have made you dream a conclusion to the war so that your consciousness would more easily accept the genjutsu,"

"NO! Impossible! We got married! We had a daugh—" Kakashi snapped at the Uchiha, though the expression he got in response was enough to have him bite off the last of his sentence, it couldn't have _just_ been an illusion, could it? He recalled the taste of Sakura's lips, how Misaki sounded when she was frightened and wanted to nothing more than the comfort of her father's arms, how big his daughter's eyes looked the first time he held her or just how beautiful Sakura looked on their wedding day… it wasn't possible for _all _of those things to be an illusion, was it?

"Kakashi, hurry up and get your head together whilst I wake Sakura up," Sasuke rose to his feet and waked away as Kakashi was still staring blankly around a world he didn't know; how could it have all been an illusion? He felt every sensation, treasured every memory of every day…

"Hgn? What's happening? Why am I?" The sudden voice of a groggy Sakura reached his ears and Kakashi almost leapt to his feat, his single eye boring down upon her, his brain not given the time to think about what it wanted to see, or what it desired her reaction to be, the only thing it could do was observe.

Sakura blinked heavily and mistrusfully at Sasuke who murmured the same explanation he'd given to Kakashi before she frowned in the same way, of utter rejection of his version of reality from whatever it was that she must have experienced. As the moments ticked past, Kakashi's heart sank lower and lower, realising that everything he had… and most likely _would __ever_ hold dear had been blown to smithereens; still he could not tear himself away from looking at the kuniochi who'd stolen his heart and given him a family… at least, in one reality or another.

He watched as she rubbed the ball of her hand over one of her eyes before she looked back at Sasuke (still utterly confused) though her expression morphed into one of uncertain recognition before her eyes looked beyond her childhood crush and at the wold around her. She looked grimy and tired, but no less beautiful to Kakashi's eyes. He saw as her green eyes roved slowly over the landscape, like a blindman regaining his sight after many years, rediscovering a world whose familiarity was an old, unwelcome friend.

Too soon and too late, her eyes found his and her expression leapt to one of desperate need: the same expression he'd seen on her real—_dream_ self whenever she was scared or uncertain or felt powerless, she'd looked to him with exactly that expression. It was the one used between lovers who'd known each other for years. It was reserved for a special few. Kakashi had only been graced with his look once he and Sakura had been together for years. In his so-called 'dream world'… but still she looked at him as if he was still her husband and she was in dire need of his aid. He resisted the immediate impulse to leap to her side and in that moment of hesitation, Sasuke broke the spell,

"Sakura, I need you to help me break the control on the chakra of everyone else; Kakashi, use your sharing on them." He was already walking away to the next victim.

Kakashi was still frozen to his spot as Sakura blinked and scrubbed her eyes for a few moments again before reconnecting her eyes to his, her expression now less confused and scared, though it held an intimacy. Had she been dreaming of him too? Could she possibly have—

"Hurry up!" Sasuke hissed, clearly unimpressed by their dawdling; Kakashi and Sakura shared one last look before they forced their bodies to move and they slowly began to accept their new, unwelcome reality.

* * *

><p><em>An - Mwahaha here's just a cheeky lil one-shot that occurred to me a evening or two ago as I've been re-reading Naruto (well, from sort of Pein's attack on) - hope you enjoyed! (You can tell I have pretty much NOTHING to do with children at all, can't you? XD)_

_Just a few little things: _

_- Misaki belongs to NeonAnything! ^_^_

_— Hakujitsumu roughly translates as 'Waking Dream' T.T_

_— I reckon that Kakashi and some of the older shinobi would still imagine that they're on active duty (albeit maybe on fairly tame missions) even in the genjutsu as it's basically all a lot of them have ever done, Kaka for e.g., I get the feeling that the only thing he's done besides not be a ninja was basically be an infant lol so I reckon it would be ingrained in them that no matter what Tobi might have aimed for in the Tsukikomi, it would be impossible to rid all ninja of their ninja perceptions/way of life etc. Plus to have them all suddenly as civilians just seems WRONG._

_— Also, in this fic Iruka dies in the war T.T and I think Naruto would like to name his firstborn after someone important (I thought about Jirairya, but the only association I can have with that name is pervert and it just seemed wrong for a 5 yr old lol) Also, Bolt is a stupid name, there, I said it._

_—Wanna know something EVIL? For one terrible millisecond, I considered making this the ending to Storm Cloud, but it seemed far too cruel and too much of a cop out, so don't worry about that, the ending to that beast will be far more satisfying XD_


End file.
